


Resting

by Chandler



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandler/pseuds/Chandler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto thinks to himself a bit while Sasuke sleeps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resting

Naruto smiled to himself as he looked around. It was a nice day out, peaceful, it wasn’t too hot and the breeze was pleasant. He had found a nice spot under the tree to relax, just enough shade to be cool but still let the sun shine on them. He looked down at Sasuke; he looked so peaceful laying there with his head in Naruto’s lap, sleeping soundly. Naruto started playing with Sasuke’s hair, admiring how soft the raven’s locks where. He sighed to himself, Sasuke had just gone through another, “I’m an Uchiha and I can do anything. Watch as I work myself to the point of exhaustion and my boyfriend has to remind me that I’m human and not invincible before I collapse from lack of sleep, again,” phase. He shook his head fondly at the sleeping Uchiha, knowing that this wasn’t the last time he went through this phase. That’s just who Sasuke was, Naruto knew he couldn’t change that. But in all honesty, he didn’t really want to. That’s part of what made Sasuke, Sasuke. He really loved all of his boyfriend, no matter how much he frustrated him,   
“Don’t think to hard dobe, you’ll hurt yourself.”   
“Tch, shut up teme….feeling better?”  
Sasuke smiled and nodded, “Yah, I’m okay now.”   
He sat up and kissed Naruto then pulled the blond up, “Come on dobe, I know you’re hungry, let’s go get some ramen.”   
Naruto smiled brightly and grabbed the Uchiha’s hand and walked back towards the village. Sasuke smiled and squeezed Naruto’s hand a bit. He truly did love his blond, hyperactive, idiot boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> It's small but I hope you enjoy it.   
> <3 XD


End file.
